Training a Mouse
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Mouse Murusa has come to the coliseum to get some practice time in crystalocution. Several armored drones are set up just above her skill level. Standing in a defensive posture she waits for the first drone to make its move, a sweeping move with its leg that she jumps over so she lands just off to the side of it. Her hand whips out, the side of her palm strike against its exposed elbow. Mouse zips into the stands, his silent engine allowing him to go unnoticed as he maneuvers his way into the front row. After transforming, a pair of round headlights followed by a similarly rounded face and optics peer over the front row rail. "Neat!" Mouse exclaims to himself, watching as Murusa practices but knowing better then to just scurry out to the arena proper. The drone's elbow loses function from the strike, but it’s not out of commission as she moves back a couple steps when it comes around to swipe at her with its still functioning hand. She ducks under it, jabbing into its midsection with her fingertips. The chest armor above and below gets cracked but remains on the drone. Mouse continues to watch with vested interest, his arms mimicking that of his hero. Little does he realize there are other Cybertronians in the stand, also watching the bout. Commotion raises from the stands as one Mech shouts, "Hey!, watch it!" It looks like the action is not only in the practice arena. Murusa moves back again as the drone assesses how to strike at her. She is trying to focus on it and not those gathered to watch the students here, as she is among a small group of them at various levels of skill in crystalocution. The drone tries for another punch, which she blocks this time with the heel of her hand, the impact of it causing cracks in the forearm of the drone's armor. Mouse only gets more excited watching Murusa fight against the drones. Mouse cheers out in his excitement, "Yay, Murusa!" A smile widens across his face, causing him to lift himself and finally sit himself against the front row rail of the arena seats. It doesn't occur to Mouse at all that this might block the view from behind... Murusa hears a student chuckle nearby and call out to her, "Got a cheering section out there Muru." She hmms to that, then nods as she focuses on her task, she has to take down the drone. Speaking of the drone, it’s coming at her kicking and punching. She blocks what she can, not letting it make her retreat. Mouse shouts from his perch on top of the front row railing, "Come on Murusa!" Mouse waves and beams his cheesy grin towards her, as if itching for attention. This gets Mouse the attention he wants, but not from Murusa. He is suddenly lifted from his perilous seat by one of the arena workers. "Hey! Let me down!" Mouse shouts, nearly kicking and screaming. Murusa finally defeats the drone, just in time to hear that yelling of Mouse that she can finally pay her full attention toward. She runs over to stop the workings from harming the youth. "He's here for me, please put him down." she orders firmly. The workings set Mouse down on the firm surface. "That was our intention Ma'am. It was far too dangerous for him to be sitting on that railing." Mouse turns to the workings with a hmph. "No it wasn't! I was just fine sitting up there." Mouse doesn't pay much more attention to the workings now that Murusa is here. "Thanks!" Mouse looks so happy to see Murusa again he greets and thanks her properly with a signature hug. "I saw your practicing, did you see me cheering?" Mouse looks up at Murusa with a smile, hoping it was so. Murusa crouches down so she's more on Mouse's height level; she gives a nod to the workers. "Thank you." then she focuses her full attention upon the youth. "They were just doing their job Mouse. Sitting on the railing could be potentially dangerous as you could fall and hit your head very hard. I don't think you'd want to be in the hospital would you?" she asks, then a little smile, "I heard you, yes." Mouse shakes his head, "But I keep my balance good!" Mouse looks back up at the railing, indicating he could walk it if he set his mind to it. "And I wanted to see you better. Look, look, I can do it too!" Mouse smiles and poorly imitates one of your basic moves. He thinks he did it perfectly, of course. Murusa shakes her head a little then says, "If you need to see better, then call attention to a worker and tell them you get to as close as your little spark desires okay?" then a smile to his imitation. "You are a bit young yet to learn crystalocution, but I'm sure you can do it once you are old enough Mouse." Mouse looks up to you, "Really? But I don't want to be in the way.." Mouse suddenly looks all shy, as if he won't go out onto the arena floor. "Why can't I do it now?" Mouse asks, with an almost whiny tone to his vocalizer. Mouse looks like he really wants to try... Murusa moves her hands close and picks Mouse up by his midsection, she straightens and carries him closer to the action. "You can do it right now. Watch how the others do it. There are students better than myself that can shatter a drones' armor a lot quicker than I can, but then their skills are higher than my own." She carries Mouse easily. Mouse smiles as Murusa picks him up. He feels safe in her arms and snugs her as he is facing her. With a smile, Mouse turns his head to watch the students practice as she carries him onto the arena floor. Mouse watches with vested interest. "Ooooh. Fancy." Mouse looks as if he's really getting into the practice, using his right arm and imitating one of the movements in the air. Murusa smiles as she feels him curl against him, she shifts her grip a bit so she can curl just one arm around him to hold him in place. She stops in front of the most advanced students who are working on their drones. Her voice is soft so she doesn't distract them too much, "See how they move fluidly and barely seem to touch the drone's armor. That's what I'm working toward. I've got a long way to go yet, but I will get there." Mouse nods and watches on from the safety of Murusa's arms. "Thanks for showing me this Murusa. It means a lot to me. I want to try! I wanna try!" Mouse sounds like he really wants to try. All he could do now is imitate, but not only is imitation the best form of flattery; it's probably the best way to learn. Murusa smiles softly to Mouse, "When you are old enough. There are other things to learn my exuberant little charge." she murmurs, idly tickling a few fingers against his side, "Now use your indoor voice so you don't disrupt them please?" she coos. Mouse frowns, "I am old enough now! I can do it!" Mouse sounds and looks like he really could do it if he were to put his processor to it. "But what things are there to learn now? Are they as exciting as this?" Mouse squirms a bit as if he wants to be set down so he can at least try. Murusa sighs softly at his insistence, moving away from the advanced students to the beginners. This is where she gives him a moment to watch as she replies, "First you need to learn things like not being impatient, how to hone your balance, to learn what parts of a Cybertronian are weakest and exactly where to strike it or if you are not violently inclined you can use your knowledge of anatomy in other ways.. like medical for example." Mouse frowns as he keeps his optics towards the advanced students. "Aww. I wanted to try with them. Can I try with you?" Mouse turns his attention and beams you a great big smile with hope that you'll say yes. "Medical doesn't interest me too much" Mouse says honestly. "I like programming and creating new devices! I'll show you!" Mouse looks excited to do so, but still looks anxious to try this first. Murusa smiles and crouches down, releasing her hold and saying softly. "I'm much taller than you Mouse. But I tell you what, I'll show you a move to use against bigger Cybertronians just in case you get into trouble and need to escape okay?" Mouse nods and continues to smile. He's eager to learn and watches Murusa closely with great interest. Mouse remains stationary so not to get hit by Murusa's demonstration. "Okay!" Mouse exclaims, happily bouncing in place. "I'm ready." Murusa nods and takes a few steps back, they are safely off to the side of the students so they won't disrupt anything. "Now then Mouse, more than likely your attacker will be a Con flier called a seeker. Now I want you to pretend that my right and left hand are the lowest part of imaginary wings. Try to kick up or punch at my hands." Mouse looks like he understands, responding in a saddened voice. "I know what a seeker is.. " The sight of Mouse is one that should not be seen.. a young Cybertronian already knowing the form of Decepticon assailants. For a moment, Mouse remains as so, until wiping that frown off his face with a now determined look. Mouse stands upright, unsure as to any sort of fighting pose. "Okay!" Mouse exclaims, trying to punch up at where Murusa is holding her hands. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 10! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 13! Murusa hears that sadness, but she moves her hand out of range and uses her knee to block his punch. "Try again." she tells him softly, "And tell me why you suddenly got sad." Mouse lowers his hand, "Because.. I should not have to resort to their level. I don't like violence, Murusa. I just want to try this because I think it looks like it would be fun. The Decepticons are scary.." Mouse looks over at the students practicing for a while, continuing to think it looks cool. Murusa states softly, "Mouse what you are seeing here is a form of violence. It isn't fun. It's a skill to be used to free one's opponent of their armor, the resulting removal of said armor exposing crucial internal components. So do you still wish to learn it?" Mouse frowns and doesn't quite understand. "Hmmph, I thought it would be fun. I thought it was a means of defending or escape instead of violence?" Mouse looks uncertain, as if apprehensive as to whether or not to learn this art.. Murusa nods, "I can be good thing to know if you intend to just strike then escape. But it still violence as you are striking out against another. She lowers her hand, "This is my wing, you hit it anywhere and I will be in pain, whether or not you use crystaluction doesn't matter. What matters is you give yourself enough time to flee." Mouse nods. "Right. I often have to be sent to remote sites to provide the video feed back here for you guys and the territory is often .. scary." Mouse indicates his function requires him to be around the enemy.. "Murusa, I decided I will learn to defend. And I want to learn this!" Mouse points to the students, indicating he will indeed learn Crystalocution, or at least parts of it. Murusa nods to Mouse. "Key to your function then is not to be spotted in the first place and if you are spotted to find places you can hide that they cannot get to you. Now then, try to strike my hand again as if it were a wing." she instructs. Mouse looks a little cross, "You don't have to tell me.." But Mouse snaps out of it quickly. He won't allow himself to be disrespectful to his hero. "Sorry... I'll do my best. Okay!" Mouse looks determined again as he strikes up towards Murusa's hand again. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 13! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 20! Murusa blocks it again and moves her hand away out of harm's way. "Where else can you strike Mouse?" she asks. Mouse looks thoughtful for a moment as he looks you over. "Hmm, any connector joint should be adequate for a quick escape. Should I try aiming down by your legs?" Murusa smiles, "I don't know, it’s your call. I want to see what you would go for if the wings aren't working for you. Let's see it." she encourages. Mouse nods and aims for a lower strike, this time going for the knee joint. "How about this!" Mouse mimics the move he saw Murusa performing earlier, an open palm strike with the left hand. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 2! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 18! Murusa moves her knee out of harm's way. "Try another tactic." she offers, "I will not tell you what to strike, I wish to see what you would go for on your own without guidance as that will be the best way for you to learn." Mouse sighs in disappointment as he completely fails to mimic Murusa's move. "I want to get it right!" Mouse exclaims as he attempts to mimic Murusa's move again, going for where the wing would be on a seeker with the palm strike. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 13! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 4! Murusa nods to that, this time her hand doesn't move out of the way nor does she block in time. She shakes her hand a bit, "There you go." she smiles, "You didn't let up but kept persisting. Good job." Mouse admits, "If I get spotted, I just transform and escape back the way I came. But this is nice to know if I really get in a pinch. I want to try again!" Mouse smiles and repeats the motion, again striking up at where the wing would be. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 13! Murusa picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Murusa rolls a 13! Murusa smiles at him, moving her hand but not quite in time as he tags a finger. "Ooo ouch. Okay you little scrapper you made your point." she says, reaching down to rub the top of his helm affectionately. Mouse smiles and stops. Mouse looks so proud of himself, beaming as you rub the top of his head. "See! I can do it too!" Still smiling, Mouse says, "Thanks for showing me, Murusa. Now I'll show you my latest creation!" Murusa nods to that, "You can indeed because you were determined and did not give up. That will be your best defense to depend on those qualities. And of course I would like to see what you made Mouse." Mouse nods and understands. Mouse responds with a smile, "Plus I always leave myself a way out." Mouse grabs your hand and starts leading you out to the residential district. "We'll have to go back to the residential district as that's where I left it." Murusa takes your hand and lets you lead her out of the coliseum. "Good, glad you give yourself that Mouse. Best to be careful in our dangerous world." she notes softly. Mouse easily leads the way back to the residential district. "Right! Wait here for a moment." Mouse lets your hand go, transforms into his RC car mode, and zips off. A few moments later, Mouse returns and retransforms into Robot mode. "Okay! You ready?" Murusa stands where you left her, wondering what you will bring her, then she nods, "I'm ready Mouse." Mouse brings out a remote control and raises the antenna. With a grin, Mouse turns on the control and another moment passes. Finally, a hand-built radio-controlled helicopter flies into the residential district. Whirrrr~! The prop easily keeps the helicopter airborne as it hovers overhead. "Look what I made!" Mouse exclaims happily, looking up at the hovering machine. "Want to fly it?" Mouse nearly shoves the controller in your hand. Murusa looks around as she hears the whirring sound than smiles as she spots the small RC controlled helicopter. "Can it do what you do by taking videos and such Mouse?" then a hmm, "I best leave it to you dear, I wouldn't want to accidently crash your hard work." Mouse again attempts to give you the controller, "It's easy! Please.. try it." Mouse smiles, still trying to get you to try and control the helicopter. "I don't have the system for that. But I built the helicopter and programming myself!" Mouse sounds so proud of himself that he programmed the systems in.. Murusa takes the controller since you insist. "Should tell me how first dear, but all right." she smiles, working the controls slowly to see what it does in reaction. "You did a good job Mouse." Mouse reaches up and helps you control it by laying his hands on top of yours. "Here, this controls the altitude, and this second stick controls forward, backward, and left and right." Mouse keeps his hands over yours and his head on a pivot to watch the helicopter in flight. Murusa smiles as you put your hands on hers to help her control it better, she nods and listens as she controls it with a little help. "So this is just something to play with Mouse?" she asks curiously. Mouse smiles as well, "I build things like this for fun! I love programming new devices and experiments." It looks like programming is Mouse's niche, along with data collecting. "Do you get to have fun?" Murusa is getting the hang of the controls now, "I don't get to have it too often Mouse. My job is very important, as well you know. My training in crystalocution will help me with my job should we be attacked. Remember when I took you into my home and I showed you the furniture I made? I consider making things fun." Mouse nods, "Next time you are off duty, call me! We'll go have fun together!" Murusa smiles, "All right, I'll keep that in mind dear. Now though.." she hands the controls over, "I should get a recharge in, take care all right?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs